The Sadness Parade
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: Because old habits cannot die, I am stuck here between the clash of two homicidal forces. The only ones brave enough to stop them is a clingy nerd with daddy issues, a prick who thinks seven year old's are monsters, and a crazy blonde who is the definition of evil. At least we can all agree being the hero sucks. (Next Generation Story). AU.
1. start

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

.

.

_start_

.

.

I didn't like school lunch.

Let it be known throughout the entirety of the city, the Peace Organization, the Scouts, the Devoted, and the bottom feeders that this one Nishiki Kaoru does _not _enjoy school lunches. At all. I will sing it from the rooftops if I have to. Even the humans can't stand this crap.

"Meatloaf."

I shivered, staring down at the brown vile in horror. Tsume, who was sitting across from me and trying his best not to grimace at the smell, poked his meatloaf. We flinched when it _twitched._

"Kill me." I begged, feeling nauseous, "End the suffering."

"Don't be so dramatic." He frowned, getting a spoonful and staring down at it like it might be poison. His grey eyes were pulled together tightly that he almost looked cross eyed. His silver bangs kind of dipped into his face but he ignored them. With shaking dismay, he bit down.

I felt my stomach turn as his face turned green, "Tsume, don't die. I don't know CPR."

"I-I'm fine." He coughed, but still looked queasy. He stared me down and I suddenly felt like I should run. "Your turn, Kaoru."

"Ah!" I smiled nervously. "My diet is already unbalanced. I'm afraid if I have any more human food I'll fall over."

"Eat." He loomed menacingly across the table, eyes shadowed by his glasses, "The. Damn. Meatloaf."

"Okay!" I gagged as I scooped up a bit, praying mom won't kill me for eating this type of garbage again. With squared shoulders, I chomped down, and instantly regretted it. Before I could stop myself, I choked and sputtered out the bit I had tried to take in. Tsume stared down in disgust at my destroyed meatloaf. I was trying to wash out the taste of oil degreaser with my water bottle.

"…Remind me why we buy school lunches." He stared dryly at our untouched lunch boxes and I managed a weak shrug. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Dad's going to kill me…"

"My mom…" I moaned, already feeling her irritated aura from across the city.

"Whatever." Tsume shrugged off our near death experience and dug into his satchel, getting out one of his nerdy books. "Have you done the reading assignment yet?"

"No." I rested my head on the table, pushing my tray far away as possible. "I'm saving it for tonight."

"You keep reading in the dark and you'll need glasses too."

"Don't joke about stuff like that. I'll get nightmares."

He hummed, flipping open to his dog-eared page. Somehow, he'd mastered the art of listening while reading. Nothing gets past this guy.

"What'd you bring for lunch today?" I ask.

"Just some morsels." He frowns a bit at his book. "I had those bagels in Culinary though…"

"Should probably eat your lunch then to balance it out."

He ignored me and flipped a page. I wrinkled my nose at that and pulled open my own lunchbox. The smell that hit me had me grinning with delight. _Sandwiches. _Mom is the best.

"Is that…" Tsume looks up as I unfold my neatly sliced sandwich, "That's a Bloody Wrap, isn't it?"

"Jealous?" I smirked at him and he pouted. "Tell me what you have in yours and I might consider a trade."

I was lying through my teeth, but I was always curious to see what he brought for lunch. His dad was like this mega cook or something. His creativity was astounding.

"It seems Meat Dogs again." He pulled out the wrapped food and I sigh forlornly. I love his cake better than his hot dogs, but I guess it can't be helped. I wasn't in the mood for Meat Dogs anyway.

"No trade." I mumble, taking a bite out of my sandwich and ignoring Tsume's betrayed look.

"The ghouls are at it again, ha?"

We snap our heads up, almost similar to deer caught in head lights. Looming over our table happens to be the one prick I can't stand. Koutarou Kazuya is standing there with his fists on his hips, smirking through his pearly teeth with narrowed brown eyes. His dark hair barely spikes up on his cranium, mostly because his sister tried to cut his hair last week.

I grin and say, "Yo, Kazuya-baka is with the predators! How's it going, loser?"

He takes a seat, looking all smug and mighty, "I got into the karate club."

I nearly choke on my wrap, "You _what?!"_

"Kazuya." Tsume sounds nervous (he always is that way around humans) as he peers over his book, "You were supposed to wait for Kaoru after school."

"Nah," He waves off the silver head dismissively, "I don't need her slowing me down."

"I eat humans. I just wanted to remind you of this fact."

He laughs, "I'm joking! As if I'd pull an underhanded move like that. Are you sure you got the principals, your parents, _and _your supervisors okay on this?"

I grimace and that's enough of an answer for him. Being a ghoul (er, well, half-ghoul) has much more advantages, to the point where it's ridiculous. Strength being our greatest power over humans, a lot of ghouls aren't allowed to participate in clubs unless they're specifically ghoul run. The karate club, however, is co-friendly.

The principal got me a permission slip. With heavy begging, I got one from my parents. My supervisor? Ha.

"Why can't I have a nice guy to watch my every move?" I groaned, flopping over the table, "Like Yuhure-sensei."

Tsume's cheeks darkened at the mention of his own supervisor. She was the voluptuous lady who showed too much cleavage, smoked a lot, and bought chocolates for Tsume all the damn time. I was so jealous. I got stuck with the grizzly war veteran who would rather be on the other side of the world then in my presence.

"Aw man," Kazuya, inevitably figuring out that the douche didn't sign my permission form, also flopped onto the table, "What do we do know? Signups end next week."

"Maybe I can get a vote from Yuhure-sensei?" Tsume suggested.

I perked up at the idea. "Maybe that'll work, besides, old man Tateyo has a crush on her, right?"

"She's out of his league." Kazuya said.

Tsume snapped his book closed, smiling at us, "Then it's settled. Although, I demand payment for dealing with her."

"Two Bloody Wraps."

"Milk chocolate bunny."

"Done." Tsume turned and left. Kazuya laughed, always tickled to death by the half-ghoul antics. I watched him leave, wondering if he was going to stay after and haunt the library again. His mom would kick his ass again if he did.

"How's your dad doing?" I asked, taking a bite out of my wrap and cursing when I spelt a bit of red on me.

Kazuya gave me a dry look at my blunder, "You're gross. And he's doing fine, for your information. Had a little spat with one of the organization guides again. Those old CCG veterans never stop causing fuss."

"Well, they were taught to hunt us and everything…" I scratched my neck, feeling awkward, "Plus, we weren't alive back then. We can't possibly relate to what our parents went through."

"True." We found ourselves looking in the direction Tsume left and wincing. "Ever wonder what goes through his head? About what his own parents went through?"

"I do." I admitted, feeling like Tsume might pop out and accuse us of talking behind his back. I dug into my lunch box and snatched up a Blood Juice Packet.

Kazuya hummed, staring upwards thoughtfully, "His dad was that big hero who ended the war and his mom took down that alliance. I heard, because his dad is half-ghoul too, he went through a lot of shit."

"Tsume's dad?" I clarified. Kazuya nodded.

"I've only met his folks once before." He frowns. "It was by pure coincidence. You never see his parents without people following them or being stuffed in some room for another peace meeting. Poor guy probably has the house all to himself."

"Continue." I said.

"Uh, right. Anyway, I was going to Anteiku café when I ran into the guy with his old man. Had some human family with him and they were going on this dinner date. Didn't get to see much because I booked it. Tsume looked…tired."

I frowned at this information, "Old family friends of his dad?"

"Yeah. Seemed to be getting along nice with the husband or whatever." Kazuya yawned, trying and failing to look disinterested, "I think he just wants alone time with his parents. Plus, there was a girl our age trying real hard to get his attention. Blushing and giggling."

"Are you sure you didn't confuse her with Jin?"

At the mention of his younger sister he balked, looking at me like I just ate a whole school meatloaf, "Don't bring my sister into the conversation! Her obsession with ghouls is only temporary."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, though already knowing Jin was going to kiss every last ghoul if it was the last thing she did. The girl was a nut.

"Anyway, don't you find it strange," he began, leaning it a bit, "That Karin hasn't showed up for three days?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "She's not here?"

Kazuya gave me a blank look, "She's the head of ghoul administration here, and you don't even bother paying attention to your protection here at this school."

I shrugged with a nervous smile, "Hey, they come and go."

"But it's _weird." _Kazuya glanced towards the security who were milling around, some conversing with the students. "Nothing seems different, I'm just worried there's been another uprising and we'll be getting…more students…"

I took a sip of my Blood Juice Packet and pondered that. Whenever Karin, our head of ghoul administration here at Hukura Junior High, went missing it was usually followed by a flux of orphans, human and ghoul.

The Devoted. I felt myself shiver at the name of the ghoul terrorist group. While they were on par with the Scouts, a human terrorist group, they seemed to be on the news more frequently, slaughtering indiscriminately any human sympathizers and humans themselves. Since the Peace Act a few years ago, that included everyone but their organization.

"Some people are crazy." Kazuya mumbled, flipping out his phone, "Lunch is almost over. Want to get to gym early?"

I grinned, "A race?"

"You're on."

.

.

It was 3:20 when the bell rang and about everyone made a mad dash for the exit. We had to bid Kazuya goodbye before he made his way towards the buses. Tsume and I maneuvered through the crowds, preparing ourselves for a long walk.

"It's going to rain." Tsume announced, looking toward some ominous clouds on the horizon. I squinted and felt a bit cold at their angry dark color. It had been such a nice day too.

We continued our way down the sidewalk, greeting those who greeted us and waving to the bakery that supplied our families with the right tools to make awesome food. Well, included in the Peace Act was, because eating humans in the presence of other humans was somewhat illegal, ghoul were forced to find different and creative ways to feed their children at school. Hunting was also outlawed. Ghouls are supposed to buy their 'food' through the HGBPS (Human Ghoul Body Preservation Society). I found it funny how both ghoul and human can circle on their ID if they wanted their body donated to the society when they died. For a good cause. That was their slogan. Kazuya mockingly adds 'and the cause will feed bellies'. Not to mention expensive.

Tsume and I got lucky. We can stomach human food because of our other half, to an extent. Other ghouls had to take a culinary class that helped them prepare food like Bloody Wrap and Meat Dogs. Tsume joined it because of his dream to be a chef.

The nerd.

"Hey, Tsume," I began and he grunted, "Do you want to go to the bookstore?"

His eyes brightened, "Yeah, that'd be cool. I was actually thinking about buying a book."

"Oh, cool."

The bookstore was barely off our path home. It was on the way to the café at least, where Tsume's dad used to pick him up when he was smaller. Now he just walks all the way because his dad is too busy. I sometimes think he doesn't even go home. I can't tell since my house comes before his. He has another couple blocks until he gets there, and then there's a park, a fast food place, a thrift shop, and a salon. Anything could happen.

The bell rang, followed by the staff's familiar welcomes. Tsume was eyeing the book racks almost hungrily, eagerly descending down an aisle. I followed slowly, preparing my nerves for what was likely the equivalent of sitting through three hours of shopping and just hovering in the same spot. Surprisingly, Tsume found his book rather quickly and made a straight line for the cashier.

"No reading?" I asked, genuinely shocked and a little concerned.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm kind of eager to read this."

"What's it called?"

"The Black Goat's Egg."

I blinked and scowled, "That sounds diabolical."

Tsume laughed, his usual reaction to whenever he told me about his fondness of horror and mystery novels, "It's pretty gruesome. Think you could read it?"

"No thank you. After reading Fish in Stocking, that _deceived _me into thinking it was a children's book, when really about a mermaid who sexually harasses another girl, I won't ever pick up something from your bookshelf ever again." And I meant it too. That book was terrifying.

Tsume grinned, wrapped his bagged book around his wrist and practically skipping out of the store. I noticed it was still early, much earlier than whenever we'd stay. I suppose it's better than getting a tongue lashing about worrying my parents. Whatever. Those old people can stick it.

We were halfway down the street when Tsume paused. "Crap. I forgot my receipt."

I raised an eyebrow, reaching down to stuff my hand into my pocket but scowling at my skirt. School uniforms suck, "Why do you need it?"

"I just do." Tsume pouted at me and I relented.

"Fine. Just hurry up. I'll be waiting right here."

"Great."

I watched him run back in, leaning against the building we stopped in front of. It was some café wannabe that obviously didn't have nearly enough customers as Anteiku got. Amateurs.

"Kaoru!"

I turned to tell Tsume he was dumb for causing so much commotion over a receipt, much less _yelling _down the street. I stopped when I realized it wasn't Tsume though. The boy running at me, sweaty, wide eyed, and scared, was definitely Kazuya.

"Huh?" I felt my head tilt, "What are you doing here?"

He came to a stop in front of me, panting and looking like he might have jumped off his bus. The thought had me concerned for his mental health when he choked out, "You can't."

"Can't what?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "What are you blathering about?"

"The Devoted." He managed and I could feel the temperature dropping. Those around us paused and looked at Kazuya in alarm. He scared me the worst by planting his hand on my shoulders and looking me dead in the eye, "The Devoted attacked the 20th ward!"

There was multiple gasps, but not from me. I kind of stopped breathing and then said, "What?"

"Well, you know Miwato, the girl who sits in front of me on the bus?" I didn't but I nodded anyway, "She had her phone out and was listening to the news- it _just _happened- like twenty minutes ago. Five houses raided and 14 dead."

He hesitated before saying, "They got to Anteiku."

"What."

We both turned to see Tsume, who was staring at us like we were the Fish in Stocking. I didn't know what to say or do at this point. Kazuya looked ready to fall over and Tsume had turned a shade of white that was probably not even a named color yet. I couldn't imagine such a bold move, or the strong and proud café falling to dumbasses like the Devoted. Plus, Anteiku was one of the major bridges between ghouls and humans. If they attack there…!

"Let's go!" I yelled, grabbing Kazuya's hand and making a run for it. I was glad I didn't have to backtrack and get Tsume, for he'd snapped out of his trance and was nearly overtaking us. I kind of let him lead the way, my brain was too muddled to remember the exact route to the café. Not to help matters, Kazuya sounded like a wheezing old smoker behind us.

When we turned the corner onto Anteiku, all three of us froze. There were cop cars left and right, a fire truck looming over the café and an ambulance (oh god no-). More importantly, the black cars of the Peace Organization were here.

"Dad!" Tsume shouted, rushing into the crowd of onlookers and disappearing. Kazuya and I hadn't moved, standing like statues before the horror. A covered body was wheeled out of the doors with grim faces and a crying woman. I didn't know them. But that was unmistakably a human scent following the gurney. My fists clenched.

"Damn the Devoted." I hissed.

Kazuya roughly nodded, looking beyond words. I made out a flash of white in the crowds and assumed Tsume's dad was there, meaning Kazuya's dad was too, him being the head of the Guides (old CCG veterans). I felt a trill of fear wondering where on earth my parents were before Kazuya ran off in a similar fashion, yelling for his dad.

That left me alone, on the corner of hell, wondering where everything went wrong.

.

.

I watched as gradually cars maneuvered away and the crowds thinned. The yellow tape was taken down and most of the damage cleaned up. I made my way closer, grimacing at the damage. Broken windows, bomb burns, and it seems a chunk of the wall was missing. I didn't want to go in, just yet. I squinted through a window at the mess and found the kitchen charred and tables and chairs toppled everywhere. It smelled of charcoal.

I wiped my watering eyes. I had grew up here, damn it. I had met Tsume here. I had met Kazuya here. Why'd those dumbasses have to hurt it?

"Kaoru?"

I turned, half surprised (pun not intended) to see Anteiku's owner, Yoshimura, approaching me. He stopped at my side, observing the debris with something of sorrow. I gritted my teeth together and ducked my head.

"Damn it all to hell." I hissed.

A hand landed on my shoulder, startling me as I looked up to Yoshimura who was giving me that grandfatherly smile of his, "Don't be saddened by this. The old building was in need of replacing anyway. I was just thinking of expanding."

I frowned, golden bangs covering my darkening expression, "But someone died…"

"Ah." He lowered his hat, "For that lose, we will mourn. It is tragic, but it is also a time to rebuild. A time to rehabilitate. A time to retaliate."

I looked up at him in awe, "Do you just make this stuff up or are you a wizard?"

He chuckled, "The Peace Organization will handle this. As you can see, the Devoted have left a crumb trail."

I tilted my head as he motioned to a cracked mask on the ground, being examined by one of the Guides. I started, realizing they could take it to any retired mask-maker and they'd be able to identify it on the spot. The one behind the mask was toast.

I grinned, "That's good to hear."

"You better be getting home." He patted my shoulder, "Your brother will worry."

I scowled, "Oh, Yoru is just a whiner. He's fine."

"In this time."

"…Right." I felt the heavy tension invade the air again, reminded my brother was probably worried sick. With a heavy sigh, I resigned myself to my fate.

"I'll be going." I promised.

"I'll have someone with you." It only took a moment before Yoshimura was replaced by my favorite Anteiku worker, Yomo. The tall, buff ghoul only spared me a glance before leading the way down the street. I admired the guy. He was a walking talking wall that can create world peace just by saying 'stop'. A true badass.

"Hey," I started, feeling small suddenly, "Was that human…the only one dead?"

Yomo didn't even look at me, "Yes."

I exhaled in relief. At least that was a positive. My blood burned cold when Yomo added, "He was wearing a mask."

I nearly tripped, "W-What? But that's impossible! The Devoted don't…"

No. The Devoted don't like humans. But the Scouts wear masks to. My eyes narrowed. A spy.

"Don't think about it." Yomo warned stoically. "Those two will always be at each other's throats."

He left me at my doorstep, telling me to be alert from here on out before heading back towards Anteiku. I watched him go, opening my door and announcing my arrival. Almost immediately, I heard footsteps running towards me.

"You damn brat!"

My brother appeared, feet sliding against the floorboards and nearly colliding with me. His golden hair mirrored mine, along with his burning brown eyes. However, he was taller, bigger, more brutish, and more importantly- a boy.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I snapped back, taking off my shoes.

He crossed his arms, looming over me with a frown, "The whole neighborhood is in chaos and you walk in like any other day?"

"I was there, Yoru."

I probably should have worded it differently, because his face turned ashen and his lips parted in shock. I was confused at this before realizing he probably thought _during _the accident. Oops.

"Oh god." He moaned, cradling his head, "Dad is going to kill me. I'm supposed to look out for you, but there you go, getting in between two terrorist groups. You probably brought Tsume along too."

I frowned, feeling indignant, "He came of his own accord. And I wasn't there _during _it. I was there at the crime scene afterwards. Kazuya gave us the tip."

"Oh." The relief that washed over him made me incredibly guilty. He ran a hand through his hair, looking stressed and a bit like dad. I probably worried him to death.

I shuffled my feet and mumbled, "Sorry."

He sighed and I felt him move towards me, enveloping me in one of the big brother sentimental hugs. I felt relief escape me and I relaxed, wrapping my arms around him as well. But he was really tall. I was on my tip-toes. I practically disappeared in his buff arms and-

"Why are you shirtless?"

"I was working out, dork." He pulled away and I whimpered, realizing he'd gotten sweat all over me. Probably on purpose too. I noticed something and peered at him.

"How long were you working out?"

He looked away, "20 minutes?"

"How about 2 hours?"

He sighed. Nothing could hide the thick sheen of sweat on his skin. It was really gross. More importantly, his right eye was red and black that I hadn't immediately seen because of his bangs. The Kakuhou doesn't activate unless the ghoul is excited or…hungry.

"Have you eaten at all?" I asked suspiciously.

He slumped, "No." He waved me off when he saw me bristle. "Leave me alone. I've got to shower then I'll get a bite. Calm down, will you? You're worse than mom."

"No I'm not." I crossed my arms childishly.

He ignored me and headed into the living room. I followed, feeling the tension leave at the familiar scent and warmth of home. Yoru was rolling up his mat from the floor, idly switching off the fitness channel. He ran a towel through his tussled hair.

"Where did you go?"

"Bookstore, idiot."

"Just asking, you little shit."

I scoffed, "If mom caught you swearing around me she'd give you hell. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Shopping." He wandered into the bathroom, "They'll be home soon. Don't go running off on one of your adventures again."

"Adventures?"

He didn't respond and I heard the shower turn on. With a heavy sigh, I dropped on the couch, picking up the discarded remote. Almost blindly, I turned it to the news. A lady appeared, one I recognized as Karin and a reporter. For a moment, I marveled that a ghoul and a human were on TV together before focusing in on their conversation.

"As the head of the board, I am responsible for all children of these incidents, regardless of differences." Karin was saying, her dark red hair hanging like a curtain around her face. The reporter was staring up at her dutifully with mic in hand. "With this tragic instance, I have contacted the Peace Organization and ensured the two child victims of the attack are given to welcoming families. They will be entered into the school as soon as they are on their feet. We are giving them time and space. The Guides are for sure treating them well."

"Am I to understand both are ghouls?"

"Ah." Karin looked sad. "Of the fourteen people who perished, eleven were ghouls. The fourteenth wasn't even a victim, but a member of the Scouts who was at Anteiku during the raid."

"And what does Anteiku have to say about this tragic event?"

"The owner is mournful of the incident." I had never noticed before, but Karin look exceptionally sad at the mention of Anteiku. I had forgotten that a lot of other ghouls grew up on Anteiku too. "He intends to rebuild and expand, and that relations between human and ghoul have never been stronger."

At this point I was sure the reporter was sparkling in awe. Despite this, she carried on, "All of us have been wondering about the Devoted and their recent movements. Why are they invading the 20th ward?"

"Regrettably," Karin sighed, "That is where the majority of half-ghouls live. They are the symbol of peace and unity of Tokyo that the Devoted are eager to crush. The Peace Organization will not let it come to that. Measures have been taken by the one Haise Sasaki, otherwise known as Kaneki Ken, to put forth the Guides in tailing these masked marauders."

I perked up at the familiar name of Tsume's dad. I wondered if the guy was watching this right now. I frowned, wondering what Kazuya was doing right now too. I hadn't seen them since they ran off. I pull out my phone and find it void of messages.

The reporter had asked a question. Karin was smiling grimly, "I do not implore panic among the half-ghouls. Please know that majority of half-ghouls are young children who should have no part in this conflict. The Peace Organization wishes to keep it this way."

"Are any other wards to be targeted?"

"I fear not. Though, the Scouts movement seems to be moving from the 15th ward towards the 20th. We worry for a clash."

"If this conflict does escalate, will any protective measures be taken for the residents of the 20th ward?"

"The Peace Organization will handle that." Karin promised. "Their goal is to bring balance between our races and I believe they can achieve that."

"Thank you, Karin-sensei, for your insightful words. Back to you Giki."

A middle aged man appeared on screen, "Right, thank you, now onto the bottom feeder epidemic in the 11th ward…"

I noticed a presence next to me and shifted a bit as Yoru sat down, throwing his arm around me. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped them away.

"You shouldn't be watching this." He whispered, switching the channel to some zebras but I was too caught up in the interview to pay attention.

"Brother," I frowned, curling up, "Are we in danger?"

"As if." He rolled his eyes. "Mom and dad would kick their asses before they so much as looked at us. We're safe, Kaoru. So is Tsume. You don't have to worry so much."

I cuddled into his side and sighed at his dumb watermelon shampoo, "You smell like a fat melon."

He laughed and shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere. I hissed, sending him a dirty look. He ruffled my hair, "Go do your homework, beansprout. I'll whip us up some dinner."

"Make extra for mom and dad."

"They can eat themselves for all I care."

"Brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I smiled.

* * *

**Note: Hello and welcome to whatever the hell this is. My mind says yes but the manga so far says no. So I've labeled it AU for all of you ready to beat me down for what I've done. _This is a next generation story_. Also, consider this a teaser. It is the actual first chapter, not a prologue. But I won't update until I've finished a lot more chapters and if this gets some good feedback. It might be revised if future chapters conflict with it.**

_**Please**_** note that, yes, this is labeled under horror. Do not expect sunshine and rainbows forever. It may be slow going but we'll get there. Just a warning for your fragile hearts.**

***A lot of people don't know that Kaneki is his _last _name. His first name is Ken. Tsume means "Claw". **

***While it seems like the story isn't timeline correct, I've made it so the war happened while in their mid twenties, so five years or so after Haise Sasaki was a thing. Yoru was born somewhere in these five years, and Sasaki would have realized his other half too. After the war and a few years later, Kaoru/Kazuya/Tsume are born around the same generation. **

***I imagined that peace would have to become a thing eventually, if Tokyo wanted people to stop dying left and right, so a few laws would have to be changed. The Peace Act basically is a omitting of the 'ghoul have no rights' and basically a list of rules ghouls must live by in order to be safe in society. The Human Ghoul Body Preservation Society is something I imagined, since there are organ donations, would replace that in a crooked way to keep hunger away. Problems with this will come up later.**

***Food is basically disguised. Half ghouls like Tsume/Kaoru/Yoru eat half foods. Ghouls eats humans. Humans eats normal food. Nothing has changed other then some minor tweaks to culinary which will be explained later on.**

***Anteiku, Yoshimura, and many others will be explained with patience. This is going to be a long story.**

***Why these ships? I don't have ships, honestly, and unless I'm absolutely sure any romantic feelings will develop, I won't make them have a child, much less get married. ToukaXKen happened because KenXRize makes me uncomfortable and I just can't write that kind of stuff. KimiXNishio happened because it's cannon. AmonX? happened because I have hopes and dreams not ready to be crushed. A few ships will be introduced and discussed later.**

***Meatloaf is disgusting. Period.**

**Fun Fact: Kaoru, Tsume, and Kazuya have the same names as my characters from the Corpse Party story I'm writing. From horror to horror, the irony is astounding. **

**Review.**


	2. link

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

.

.

_link_

.

.

Math books are nighttime medication.

I barely got into the fourth equation before I was on the paperback snoring. How Tsume can handle books on a regular basis puts me through a loop. I probably slept for half an hour, woken up to the smell of cooking Meat and Rice and my phone going ballistic.

I tiredly flipped it open and said, "I'm sleepy."

"…Good for you?" It was Tsume's voice. "Why were you- No. Wait. Math?"

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Oh." There was movement on the other end. A page flipping. That nerd. "I just wanted to check up on you. I feel bad about running off like that."

"I think Kazuya might have called too." I squinted at my missed calls. Five. "And maybe a few others. Or maybe he called four times and you only once. I feel disheartened."

"Are you doing okay?" Tsume changed the subject easily, "I went home with my dad and we watched a movie together but…"

"Oh. That's awesome, what did you watch?"

"Saw 3."

"Of course." I cradled my forehead. Tsume's family was full of crack heads. "What'd your mom do?"

"Tried to beat me up for running on scene like that."

"She took it well then."

"Yup!" He was practically chirping into the phone, "By the way, have you been watching the news?"

"Not since Karin's interview. Yoru took the remote from me." I grimaced, reminded of that looming threat right outside our own home. Really put a damper on things.

"Oh." Tsume sounded crestfallen. "Sorry. I was going to ask you about the karate tournament you and Kazuya were up to date on."

I slumped in my chair, placing my head on my desk and not on my math book, "Not today. I don't think I'm in the mood."

"…Yeah. I can't read."

That was surprising, but probably not as surprising as me ditching a karate segment just because I was feeling down. I frowned and said, "Add Kazuya to the call."

"Alright."

A few beeps later and, "Guys! My house is infested with gnats!"

"That's great Kazuya." I yawned. "Watch the news?"

"Oh. Yeah. That." There was some shuffling. He was balancing a pencil on his nose. That prick. "It's so crazy. The most peaceful ward is suddenly the most dangerous."

"Not watching the tournament?" Tsume guessed.

I heard the pencil fall. "Shit! That was today!? Aw, man…"

Another yawn escaped me and I was starting to get irritated. Math books were a disease. Kazuya laughed, seemingly guessing my plight, "I haven't even started on homework. The assignment is lame."

"You're lame." I retorted.

Tsume came to the rescue before we could start dicing out insults, "So, my parents want to have a house party."

My eyebrows furrowed into the desk, "A what?"

"A party." Kazuya drawled. "Like the whole neighborhood or something?"

"Not the whole neighborhood. My house isn't that big." Tsume protested, but it was feeble. His house was huge, borderline mansion. His dad was a big wig for joining two races of course society is going to shower him with gifts.

"Dude." Kazuya started. "Who are you inviting?"

"You guys of course, and your parents. Some Anteiku friends and some old war buddies."

"Oh boy. One of _those _parties."

I laughed at Kazuya's sarcasm, "Old people suck, right?"

Before he could answer, there was an intense shriek on his end. I jumped and I could hear Tsume drop his phone. Following the sharp noise came the excited cries of 'are you talking to them' and 'can I speak'. By the time Tsume had picked his phone back up, Kazuya was retaliating.

"Go away, Jin! Get your own ghoul friends!"

"Aw!" A squeaky voice that I knew was Kazuya's seven year old sister, "But your friends are special. They're half!"

"Yeah." Kazuya was snarling. "And you're going to be in half as much trouble as I was if you don't get out of my room!"

"Meanie!"

A door slammed.

Tsume coughed, "She scares me."

"Ditto." I added. "So, you're in trouble?"

Kazuya let loose an explosive sigh, "My dad didn't like me running on scene like that. I've always been told 'see trouble, walk away' cause I don't have the muscle to handle it yet. Got grounded for the night. Do you guys still get grounded?"

"I get books taken away." Tsume.

"My brother makes me smell his armpit." Me.

Kazuya groaned, "I don't know whether to be lucky or envious."

"I wonder," Tsume's wistful voice had me lifting my head from the desk, "what having a sibling is like…"

"Annoying as hell." Kazuya.

"They stink." Me.

Tsume laughed, "Well, maybe one day."

There was some noise from the living room that I interpreted as mom and dad getting home. I eagerly closed my diseased book.

"Got to go guys."

"Aw, why?" Kazuya whined.

"Parents are here."

"Good luck." Tsume said before quickly adding, "I'll talk to Yuhure-sensei about that vote. Hopefully it'll work."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks man." I could imagine Kazuya grinning that cheeky smile of his. "It wouldn't be a fun club without Kaoru there."

I bid them goodbye again before closing my phone. I left it at my desk before carefully sneaking to my door. Taking a peak outside revealed no immediate presences. I did hear voices from the living room. I recognized dad's low, husky tone and almost fled to him. I decided that I would try to ambush them instead.

Taking slow, deliberate steps, I snuck my way down the hall, more of the living room coming into sight. I started to hear things more clearly.

"-I'm not sure." That was my mom's voice, carrying over the sizzling of rice and the scent of dinner, "I don't want you two staying here."

"They'll just follow us mom." Yoru sounded disgruntled. He always was when someone interrupted his cooking. By dad's silence, I assumed he was drinking coffee. "Besides, Kaoru loves it here. She has Tsume and Kazuya. If we move to the 5th ward just because it has less ghouls won't help us at all."

"But…" Mom sighed aggressively, "I can't just sit here and wait for them to knock at our door. Kaoru is only eleven. There's no way she can even hope to stand a chance against one of those _things."_

I found myself holding my breath. I should have leapt out already. Why was I hovering here?

"Mom." Yoru growled. "We have _Anteiku. _They just pissed off a lot of powerful people. We're fine."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Yoru, I'm just worried."

"You worry like Kaoru." He snorted. "Coming in here. Making me eat food after a 2 hour workout."

"Oh, how swee- You _what."_

I could imagine him sweating at mom's penetrating look and peeked into the room, taking this as opportunity of chance. Right as I did, I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket by the scruff, lifting me up like a wet cat. I squirmed and glared halfheartedly up at my smirking dad.

"Trying to get the drop on us, eh?"

"I was doing fine." I pouted.

"You were loud."

"Well," I started smartly, "maybe I wanted you to hear me and underestimate me?"

Dad was giving me a blank look, "And then what?"

I smiled but it twitched, "Haven't thought that far. Am I dead?"

"Very dead."

I hissed under my breath. Dad was ahead in score now. Damn it. He lifted me up and wrapped his arms around me, making me sit on his hip like I was some toddler. I sent him a dirty look that he was only grinning at, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"You smell like a fat melon."

Yoru snickered and I felt like kicking his butt out the window. Instead, I squawked angrily and said, "You switched my shampoo!?"

"Fat melon." He echoed.

Before I could unleash the rage of a middle school student, mom swooped down upon us, enveloping me in her arms as best as she could. The humor seemed the mellow, everyone keeping their face blank but soft. We were in danger, but we were home, and that's what mattered.

Mom also nuzzled my hair, breathing out shakily, "I'm glad you're safe."

"It was scary." I admitted, remembering the torn up Anteiku.

"But brave Kaoru is too tough to be scared?" Dad raised an eyebrow and I felt myself scoff.

"As if. I'm awesome."

"Sure you are." I heard Yoru mutter but was universally ignored. Mom gave me a kiss on the forehead before swooping back upon Yoru, helping him with dinner. Dad maneuvered us back to the couch, setting me beside him. Just like Yoru, he threw his arm along the couch behind me, his other hand taking up the remote with a bored expression.

"Zebras?"

"I don't know." I genuinely didn't care either. I curled into his side, feeling safer than ever. He moved his hand to pull me closer, running his hand through my hair.

"How about the tournament?"

"Sure."

.

.

Come next morning, the moment I entered first class, the teacher sent me out because of a missive from the councilors. They demanded my presence. On the way down, I met up with Tsume, who was going to the same place.

"They paged you too?" He smiled. "This might be about Yuhure-sensei and that vote, hopefully…"

I grunted, hoping it wasn't about a lecture on half-ghoul safety because of all this ruckus. We got to the office, Tsume knocking a few times before someone called us in. Fueguchi-sensei was at her desk, typing away at her lab top before she glanced at us over her glasses.

"Ah!" She grinned, beckoning us in, "Come in, you're supervisors are in the other room."

We thanked her and entered what might have been verbal hell. The minute we opened the door, it became clear there was an argument going on. Tateyo and his gruff voice was especially loud compared to Yuhure-sensei's calming one. And then there was the poor head of human administration, Yasunori Nakajima, who was giving the two a dry stare.

"I still say no." Tateyo growled.

Yuhure-sensei huffed, but in a way that she didn't frown or lose her smile, simply lounging in a chair as if completely unbothered, "Poor little boy, caught up with the past and not letting the children play their games. Poor little boy."

Tateyo's jaw _cracked._

Yasunori-sensei sighed, "Look, you two, they're already here. Can we get on with this already?"

All eyes snapped to us and I felt Tsume stiffen next to me. I laughed nervously, scratching my neck, "Yo! Are we late?"

I could feel Tateyo's glare. Luckily, Yuhure-sensei came to our rescue with a delightful laugh.

"Oh, look at my little halfings!" She pinched Tsume's cheeks and he whimpered. I took a step back just in case she turned on me. "So adorable! How could those mean old men want to kill cute little creatures like your selves?"

"They're creatures alright." Tateyo grumbled but was ignored. Yasunori-sensei looked ready to speak, but Yuhure-sensei swooped in for the kill.

"Why," She turned too deliberately towards Tateyo, "couldn't I have had Kaoru? Surely this matter would be settled a bit more delicately then by your gross man hands."

Tateyo _snarled._

Yasunori-sensei groaned, "Both of you, sit down. We're going to talk this out like adults. Or, try to."

Tsume looked immensely relieved when Yuhure-sensei pulled away and went back to her chair. Tateyo reluctantly sat down. Yasunori-sensei gave both of them a warning look before smiling at us awkward children.

"There's nothing to worry about." He began. "After a little talk with Tateyo-san here, I believe we can come to an accord."

By Tateyo's face, that accord was probably going to last an hour.

"However," Here Yasunori-sensei frowned and I felt both myself and Tsume stiffen, "In order for these circumstances of joining the karate club to come forth…we'll need a mediator."

I saw Tsume pale. "I-I can't fight. I don't want to-"

The guy waved him off, "No, no, not that Kaneki-san. I meant Nishiki-san here will have to join a club you're in."

It was my turn to pale. "Uh, Tsume, you happen to be in…"

He didn't seem to notice my horror, for Tsume brightened up like a sun, "Choir! Oh, Kaoru, you'll love it! Everyone there is friendly and the club is co-friendly as well. The teacher is a little spontaneous, but there's no doubt in my mind you'll do fine!"

I smiled tightly. I was beyond words.

Yasunori (I was demoting him) smiled pleasantly at us, "Then it's settled."

I didn't miss Tateyo's grin on my way out. Out of everyone I knew, he was probably over the moon. Tsume just seemed to be puking rainbows and sunshine. He turned to me with a wide grin.

"So…Kaoru, are you okay?"

I gave him a panicked look, "Tsume."

"W-What?"

"Tsume, you don't understand. Tsume, _I'm tone deaf!"_

He paused and his head snapped to me with wide eyed disbelief. "You…"

"I sang once." I admitted, idly waving goodbye to Fueguchi-san. "On stage. In front of people. Lots of people. People with eyes. Anyway, I choked. I sing fine in the shower, but if I know someone is listening…I get sick. It's horrible. I sound like a duck."

Tsume looked about ready to collapse, "Why…why didn't you say something?!"

"You were so excited! Plus, I wouldn't have gotten into karate club!"

Tsume gave a half-panicked laugh, "Does it matter? The minute you sing, the club with kick you out! Yasunori-sensei will call you back and have you kicked out of the karate club too!"

I moaned and placed my head against the hallway wall. Tsume stopped to similarly look downtrodden. I didn't know what to do. Tateyo had definitely put me up to this. If I join karate, I'd have to join one of Tsume's clubs. He _knows _I can't sing worth shit!

"What do I do?" I whined. "I'm dead. I'm alive but I'm dead."

"It's…its fine." Tsume visibly had to pull himself together, pushing his glasses up and everything, "I'll teach you. It…It shouldn't be that different from the shower?" But it sounded weak.

"I'm doomed."

"N-Now, now," Tsume patted my back and I sighed, marching down alongside him. The second bell rang as we made our way by the cafeteria, "I'm sure it'll be alright. Maybe your family can help?"

My eyebrow twitched at the thought. Dad didn't even bother raising his voice unless he was pissed off. Brother was similar, unless he was watching sports. Mom, however…

"I'll ask my mom." It was something to hope for, but I'd never heard her louder than a shriek of anger, "By the way, how was that book you bought?"

"Ah." Tsume shrunk a bit. "I haven't started it. I'm a little afraid to, honestly…"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "The horror and mystery guy can't read a novel from that genre?"

Tsume shook his head, sending silver hair whipping around, "It's not that. This book goes way back, it's…it's in a weird way, how my mom met my dad."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tsume glanced around, "It's my dad's business, plus it was pretty tragic. You know he's an artificial ghoul?"

I scowled at the term. While artificial were far and few now-a-days, you always have that one crack head doctor who wants to make a breed. Tsume's dad was the unfortunate outcome of such. I bobbed my head and Tsume ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, that book kind of led up to that part. Led to his 'death' or whatever. But…he told me when I was little that he related to the book more than anything when he was coming to terms with being a ghoul. He lost his copy so I decided to buy my own. I haven't told him yet."

I exhaled, "Why not?"

Tsume frowned, looking down at his shoes guilty, "I'm afraid I'll make him sad. Or bring up bad memories. This book, if you think about it in a sense, started the war."

That blew me away. I gave him a disbelieving look that he returned nervously, "Maybe that's a little far. Now you see why I don't want to read it right away?"

"But if you leave it," I hummed, "you'll never find out what your dad grew up with. Didn't you always say how much you wanted to better connect with him?" On top of that, the poor guy is fighting just for time alone with not just his dad, but his mom too. Both were busy people.

Tsume hardly looked convinced, "But will it do more harm than good?"

"Just read it you over paranoid stick. It can't be as bad as Fish in Stocking."

"Fish in Stocking doesn't have a family backstory."

I sent him a nasty look, which he raised he hands defensively at, "Alright, alright, I'm going. Stay safe, Kaoru."

"We're walking home together nerd. Just stop stressing out over a little book."

With those parting words, we left to our respective homerooms.

.

.

At lunch, Kazuya was nearly about to flip over the entire table with how excited he was.

"It'll be so awesome!" He threw his hands up in the air, "Karate champs Kazuya-sama and Kaoru-sama, Tokyo's finest! I can't wait!"

Tsume was giving him a dry look, "Tournaments aren't for another year, Kazuya. Please keep your head down to earth where it belongs."

I laughed, taking a bite from leftover Rice and Meat. Yoru's cooking was good, but I liked mom's better. Tsume was happily digging into Rice and Meat _balls. _Kazuya was eyeing them nervously since they hardly look different from regular rice balls. Tsume's dad was a genius. He took the raw fish and put in some flesh. You could hardly tell it was any different than Kazuya's own rice balls he had brought that day. I guess I'd be nervous too. It would suck to accidently eat one, by human mouth.

"But the choir," Kazuya groaned, "Why is Rat-eyo so mean?"

My favorite nickname for Tateyo popped up and I almost choked on a bite, "Nice."

"I don't know either." Tsume admitted, "Yuhure-sensei is a human too and she treats us like her pet poodles."

I snorted at that. Kazuya just rolled his eyes, "That old man has some discrimination issues he needs to work on. The war happened over a decade ago. He can lay off."

"And didn't Anteiku side with the humans?" I added.

Tsume nodded, taking a bite out of his modified food, "That's why we're at peace now. Anteiku is the place that saved Tokyo. And now it's…"

We silenced and looked forlornly at our food. The matter of Anteiku was still a fresh wound. Construction had already begun, but it would be a month or two before it was completed.

"This sucks." Kazuya grumbled, stabbing a fork at one of his rice balls, "Do you guys want to go to the park?"

"No. It rained last night. Everything's wet."

"How about we eat out?" Tsume suggested.

"What else is there? The best place in the ward just got torn down." Kazuya scowled, "The only other place is that sleazy Gourmet that's run by that creep with the tux. He says co-friendly but his face says everyone's food. Glad that bastard is under investigation."

I hadn't been there, but Kazuya made it sound like a mosh pit. Tsume had gone noticeably quiet, seeming anxious about the mention.

"My dad almost got eaten there." He explained briefly when prompted, "Got away on a miracle. We don't go down that street. You shouldn't either Kaoru."

"I won't." I promised. That restaurant was way out of the way. It would be a miracle in itself if I got caught up in that place. "Did you watch the tournament last night, Kazuya?"

He sighed, "Grounded, remember? I couldn't leave my room at all. I don't have a TV. Did you?"

"Just the last bit."

"Who won?"

I snickered, "Hyoshi, of course. That guy is buffer then an iron locomotive!"

Kazuya groaned, "But Nakuto had this one! Hyoshi got an injury from practice, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. He almost lost."

"You two are nerds." Tsume chuckled, whilst pulling out his own nerdy hobby, a book. Kazuya and I sent him blank looks.

"Speak for yourself."

"Well, look at these troublemakers," A familiar voice approached us, "up to no good again, no doubt."

"Karin!" I cried, smiling up at the red head. Kazuya echoed me, looking like he might just tackle her into a hug. The lady was always super nice to us, which made her practically a hero to Kazuya. Tsume grinned, relaxed by her presence. She came to stand beside Kazuya, giving us a soft smile.

"Glad to see your spirits haven't been hampered."

"Ha." I scoffed. "Let it be known that Nishiki Kaoru is the _queen _at masking her emotions."

"Liar." Kazuya deadpanned.

"You want to go, rice for brains?"

"Karin," Tsume was a master at changing the subject, "Why did you leave for so long? Did the Peace Organization anticipate this attack?"

She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Nothing gets past your three. Yes, the Peace Organization did anticipate an attack. But not here."

I blinked and I noticed Tsume's tilt his head in confusion, "What? You mean the 20th ward wasn't suspected?"

"Well, the Scouts are holed up in the 15th ward." Karin pointed in the direction, "And the Devoted seemed to be spread out like butter. We couldn't pin point an attack, but we just assumed they'd try to get the Scouts. But, unfortunately…"

"How'd they do it?" Kazuya asked through a mouthful of rice, "If they were so spread out, how did they attack so precisely and get away with it?"

"Information spreading. Laying low. The Devoted are trickier then the Scouts, who stick to each other like glue." Karin smiled at us, "But that isn't something you children need to worry about. The adults can handle this."

"You sure?" I squinted at her suspiciously, "Where do you guys think the Devoted are now?"

"Gloating." Karin answered so quickly that Kazuya might have choked on his food. Tsume looked perplexed.

"I know why but…does that mean we have honestly no clue where the Devoted are hiding?"

Karin shook her head with her lips drawn together in a thin line, "I can't say for sure. But the Peace Organization's movement is spreading out. Didn't you notice?"

All three of us glanced at each other with varying looks of uncertainty, "Notice what?"

"The Guides." She gestured around us. "Stationed everywhere, patrolling, trying their hardest to rid Tokyo of these occurring threats."

The news was like a wave of relief and I breathed out a laugh, "That's the best news all day!"

"I'm glad." Tsume closed his eyes. "I can feel a bit safer walking outside now."

Kazuya fist pumped, "Alright, team! We're back in action! Who wants to go to the park?"

Both Tsume and I said, "No."

Karin laughed as Kazuya deflated, "I'm just checking up on you, but it looks like I worried for nothing. I'll leave you three to it."

We watched her go after saying goodbye. There was a small silence between us before Kazuya said, "She's awesome."

Tsume nodded, "Definitely."

I reclined back on my chair, unable to wipe the smile off my face, "Today's going to be a good day. How about a rice ball toast to our good luck?"

"Are you forgetting about choir?"

"Ha? No, I'm just ignoring it. I'll worry about it tomorrow when it matters."

The two laughed and raised their respective rice balls. I joined with my own and said, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Chee- _Hey! _Tsume, did you get your weird food in mine on _purpose?"_

"I have _no _idea what you could _possibly _be talking about."

I laughed.


	3. siren

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

.

.

_siren_

.

.

At the end of the day, Tsume pulled us over to give us envelops. Well, mostly me. The minute Kazuya got his he all but booked it towards the buses. We watched him go with nothing short of exasperation.

"These are the party invitations." Tsume was explaining as we left the school behind, "Dad had planned on making one for everyone, but mom said that'd waste paper and only gave me one for each family."

"That's fine." I waved him off, unfolding the letter and peering at the cursive, "Did your dad write these?"

"Yes."

"His handwriting is awesome."

Tsume beamed, looking like the praise was towards himself rather than his creator. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the invite in my bag, "So, a week from now, eh?"

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck, "I still think it's too soon, but dad's pretty excited, and even mom can't say no to him when he smiles like that."

I almost gagged at the mushiness. His family was weird.

"What's the occasion, anyway? Just a random party?"

"Something like that." Tsume suddenly looked troubled. "I think he has other motives though."

I blinked at that, "What? Your _dad _has ulterior motives?"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I shook my head, "Anyway, who is he inviting? I know me and Kazuya, but who else?"

"Like I said," Tsume glanced away, "Old war buddies. It's just going to be people recounting battles and stuff. You should hear uncle Ayato. He won't shut up."

"103 bones?"

"He _won't _shut up!" Tsume moaned, running a hand through his hair viscously. "Seriously, it happened and it was a pretty bad time for my dad, but that guy can hold a grudge!"

"I think I'd be pretty pissed about half my body being broken as well."

"You'd be dead, Kaoru." Tsume deadpanned. "Half-ghouls can't stand that type of pain. Especially from a human womb."

I scowled and crossed my arms, "Well, excuse me."

He sighed, bowed his head a bit, "Sorry. I hate parties. They get me worked up."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, "Being all superior because your mom is a ghoul and mine isn't. I see how it is."

"Kaoru." He pouted at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, to hurt you."

I relaxed, giving him a smile, "Ha, as if someone with puny arms like you could hurt me."

I froze, an unfamiliar scent wafting pass-_posiondangerrun- _and a voice behind me had my blood turn cold.

"Oh." It crooned. "But I can."

Both Tsume and I whirled around, only to find empty space. We stared, terrified and confused at where the apparently disembodied voice was. We barely spared each other a panicked look before fleeing down the street as fast as we could. We made it to his house and before I could make my way to my house, Tsume grabbed my arm and all but dragged me into his nice three story home. The door shut behind us, loudly. The only sound afterwards was our heavy panting.

"What…" Tsume choked, face ashen, "What the _hell _was that!?"

I shook my head, my voice caught in my throat. We stayed like that, horrified and shocked by what might have been an attacker. Who was that? Why were they there and why did they feel the need to drop into the conversation like _that?_

"Tsume?" A voice from up the stairs called, "Tsume, are you home? Geez, call out when you-"

There was a shatter of porcelain and I snapped my head up, gazing upon Tsume's mom. At first glance, I honestly couldn't imagine her being in her thirties. She had a youthful face with short blue-black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was also standing half way up the stairs and a broken plate resting at her feet. That didn't seem to bother her as she swooped down and took Tsume's head in her hands.

"What happened." It wasn't a question. It was demand. An order. Tsume looked too out of it to speak so I opted to.

"Someone…some_thing,"_ I faltered a bit when her hard gaze turned to me, "they got behind us and…they didn't smell friendly. We turned around but they weren't there. We ran."

Tsume gave a rough nod and I realized his eyes were shining with tears. Had it been that scary? I controlled my heavy breathing as best as possible, trying to calm down my racing heartbeat. But that smell wouldn't leave me and I started to feel nauseous.

"Come." Tsume's mom got a hold of her son's wrist and led him into another room. I followed hesitantly, having never been in their house in a long time. I'd idly seen his parent's converse with mine, but never had a real conversation with them (baby talk excluded).

Tsume's living room was huge. It had a fireplace and two couches with four recliners. There were a bunch of end tables with dog eared books and a few water glasses left around. Tsume sat down on the farthest couch and I took my spot next to him. Tsume's mom was crouching in front of us, coming eye level.

"Tsume."

He bit his lip and nodded.

"Tsume, you're fine." She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked even more scared now. Her face softened and she reached up to kiss his cheek. "You're _safe."_

I felt awkward. This was a deeply personal moment that I felt I had no right to intrude on. Luckily, his mom drew back and gave me an assessing look.

"Do I need to kiss your cheek too?"

I balked, "I-I'm fine! Really!"

That seemed to do the trick and Tsume gave a half-laugh half-sob. His mom smiled briefly before looking at me again, "Kaoru, right?"

I nodded. "Tsume's mom, right?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'having that assholes attitude'. "Call me Touka. It makes me feel less old."

That made me crack a smile, "My mom says the same thing."

She smirked nostalgically and I wondered if Tsume's mom knew my mom as well as his dad knew my dad. Who knew?

Tsume seemed to be pulling himself out of his little breakdown and took a deep breathe. "I'm fine now. I was just…surprised."

I rubbed my arm, "Yeah, and violent."

He didn't retort, only frowned, "Mom…that smell…"

"The Devoted use a special type of musk to hide their actual scents." She didn't look the least bit happy with this and seemed to be gritting her teeth, "It's likely a member tried to attack you."

But that didn't make any sense. We were on a street where other pedestrians were walking. It almost felt like we were the only ones who could sense and hear that voice. I was about to tell Touka this when Tsume said, "They're trying to kill us."

"Hell they will." I kind of shrunk at the burning fire in her eyes, "They made a bold move just then. I won't let them get away with it."

And she looked damn sure of it. It was kind of inspiring.

"You okay, Kaoru?" He turned to me with this hurt, puppy dog look. "You were just as scared as I was."

I probably was more than he was just then but decided to laugh it off, "Scared? That phantom has a better chance at trying to scare Kazuya's dad. We all know how serious he is, like, all the time."

Tsume chuckled weakly at the joke. Touka was giving a look. It wasn't mean or calculating, just meaningful and that familiar nostalgia of when I mentioned my mother, "Is Kaoru staying the night?"

I blinked and then started, "Uh-! My dad won't-!"

"He'll be fine." She waved off and I think she was doing this on purpose just to piss him off. Spending the night at a _boy's _house?! "I'm not having you go out there tonight. These couches can fold out into a bed, if you'd like."

"That's fine." I muttered, sending a text mom's way since she'd take it better than the males in my family. Tsume looked noticeably red.

"I'll go call your father." She patted his knee, "I'll only be gone a moment."

"I'm fine." Tsume repeated, earning a look from his mom.

"I won't believe that until the Devoted are gone." She said before she left the room. Tsume deflated, staring down at the floor in disbelief.

"What just happened?" He asked almost to himself.

I shrugged, "Dunno. But can you believe it? Your mom is home when you got home. How's that for irony?"

He sent me a dark look that I nervously laughed at, "Not that this isn't a good time. I'm kind of glad she's here too."

He nodded, pulling his legs up to his chest, "…What do we do now?"

I blinked, "Isn't it obvious?" And then whipped out my phone and dialed Kazuya.

"What?" Came a sleepy yawn from the other end, "I just managed to fall asleep for a nap before my annoying prat of a sister gets home to annoy me, and you decide to call me. Somebody better be dying."

"Not quite." I grimaced. "Tsume and I kind of got a Devoted member on us."

"…Explain."

And so we did. Tsume was better at explaining the scent then I was to Kazuya, who can't smell anything with his human nose. We finished at reaching Tsume's house and Kazuya laughed.

"Your mom's there! That's great, buddy!"

"What is this?" Tsume growled, "Can we ignore my family problems for a moment and focus on the real issue."

"Terrorists." I nodded.

I heard Kazuya snort, "The Peace Organization is going to be all over this. Didn't Karin just say we'd be safe and sound?"

"She did…" I frowned, feeling like something wasn't adding up, "Where were all the Guides she was talking about anyway. Tsume, did you see any grey coats?"

He shook his head, "No."

That meant Karin was lying (which was laughable) or something _else _had happened. I shivered at the thought, and with the silence from the boys, I knew they were thinking the same thing.

"…So Kaoru's sleeping over at your house." Kazuya hummed. "I like her there better then walking home alone. Got to keep the little midget safe."

"Hey." My eyebrow twitched. "You're all the same height as me. Don't even try to go there."

"…Wait." Tsume stared at ceiling in horror, "What road did we take? Kaoru, we missed your house. It comes _before _mine."

I blinked in astonishment, "Holy shit. We took the wrong way and somehow ended up at your house."

Not that I was complaining, but it just then hit me how badly scared we were by that voice. It was full of killing intent. Enough that we ran farther then we needed to with our tail between our legs.

"This stuff is crazy." Kazuya agreed. "You guys can hold out till morning, alright? I just heard my sisters bus pull up."

I grimaced, "We'll be fine, man. Sorry for interrupting your nap."

"Don't even mention it." I heard a yawn. "Math class is for sleeping, right?"

I laughed and so did Tsume. We bid our farewells and kind of stared at the cell phone sitting on the coffee table. It was then Touka returned with two cups, smelling of coffee.

"Your dad will be here in a few minutes." She explained as she handed us the cups. "Don't think about moving from that spot. Kaoru, can I call your mother?"

I blinked at that, numbly handing her my phone, "Er, the code is-"

I heard the unlocking sound and watched in awe as she strolled out of the living room, phone up to her ear. I glanced at Tsume but he was watching her go excitedly.

"My mom's cool." He said.

"Your mom's cool." I echoed.

We sat there in silence, mulling over our thoughts. Tsume chuckled, "At least it isn't so bad."

"How so?"

"I can help you with choir." He nodded his head sagely, "I'm pretty good at singing, so I can give you some advice before we walk in tomorrow."

I grumbled, sinking back into the cushions. I was looking forward to karate better then choir.

"In the meantime," Tsume pulled his backpack out in front of him, "Homework?"

I groaned.

.

.

Tsume's mom was cool, but his dad was awesome.

The minute the guy got home, he walked into the living room and said, "I know you two are scared, but you can rest assured I will kick some ass."

Well, he didn't say that, but his look said everything. I thought Touka looked evil when full of ire. Thy have not met Ken, then. The white-black haired man was strong and held him himself in a way that just screamed confidence. His smile contradicted that, because it was welcoming and kind.

"Dad, I'm fine." Tsume was pouting after his dad's fourth or so inquire of his wellbeing.

Ken laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry. This hasn't happened before and I'm worried about you."

Tsume crossed his arms and looked away childishly, but I noticed he seemed to be glowing. Must be some father and son time he's been craving. Family issues not the issue, my ass.

"Kaoru? You're Nishio-senpai's little girl, right?" He smiled nervously, "He's going to kill me…"

Tsume seemed to realize this too and paled, "He's going to kill me too…"

I had a feeling Touka was laughing evilly to herself somewhere. I waved them off, "Don't sweat it. Besides, Tsume here was going to help me with choir. I sound like a broken down truck."

"Kaoru!" Tsume looked scandalized. I realized he might be trying to impress his dad. Oops.

Ken just smiled, "You kids are fine. We'll get this sorted out so Kaoru can go home safely tomorrow. In the meantime, Kaoru, do you think you can get a ride until this is over with?"

I bit my lip. I knew dad worked with the Peace Organization, but not in the way Tsume's dad does. He's an information collector of sorts. Not a spy, and not a broker, more of a non-negotiable sort of guy. If that makes sense. Mom worked as a nurse and brother had college. No one could pick me up.

"Sure." I smiled through the lie. "Got loads of people." Maybe I could hitch a ride on a bus? That would require going to Yasunori and I didn't feel like talking to him when I was sort of still upset with how things were. I didn't feel like walking either. I'd figure something out. Eventually.

"Dinner's almost ready." We heard Touka call and Tsume's dad got this goofy smile.

"I'll help."

"Come into this kitchen, Ken, and I'll impale you with this spatula."

He still walked in anyways, bidding us goodbye. Tsume was holding his head in embarrassment. I whistled appreciatively, "Your family is bonkers."

He weakly nodded before gathering his things, "Want to head up to my room?"

I pursed my lips, weighing the pros and the cons of my father finding out. The curiosity of discovering a rich kid's room was too much, "Alright."

We made our way upstairs, Touka yelling up to us that we have around 15 minutes before food was ready. We had to go up another flight of stairs (seriously, these people) before Tsume stopped us in front of a navy blue door.

"I haven't cleaned." He admitted sheepishly.

"I never clean." I retorted as he opened the door. It…actually wasn't dirty at all. I was sort of expecting clothes everywhere, bed sheets skewered on the floor, and the window open and letting all this rich people hot air out. Instead, it was tightly organized with bookshelves and a desk squeezing in beside the neatly made bed. The only thing dirty was the books laid out in some sort of organized chaos on the floor.

"Dad keeps telling me to put them back into the library." Tsume grumbled. I remembered how big his library was (because this wasn't my first time here, just my first time with his parents here) and snorted. As if his dad would find one out of place. Actually, who knew?

He sat down at his desk, flipping open his laptop as I took my seat on the edge of the sea foam colored bed.

"Fan of blue." I remarked dryly, staring at the indigo walls.

Tsume laughed nervously, "Uh, so, about choir…"

I groaned. This is going to suck.

"It probably won't be as bad as you think." He continued and I felt myself sigh in exasperation when I realized he was researching voice on his computer. What a nerd. "We just have to see if you are an alto, soprano, tenor, or bass."

"…Those are?" I grimaced at his blank look. "Hey, I'm new to this. I dropped singing like a rock."

"…Soprano is high voice." He explained slowly like I was a child. "…I don't think you're an alto. Or a tenor. Hm…"

"How about I just sing," I suggested reluctantly, "And you can find out."

"Good idea!" He grinned, "Let's start off simple. Sing your vowels."

"…What?" I gave him a look, "_Sing _my _vowels?"_

He gestured to me, "You know, A-E-I-O-U, but instead of just saying them, how about you just get high as you go along."

That went entirely over my head. I breathed out and said, "No music?"

"None."

I nodded, opened my mouth, and then shut it close. "I can't do it."

Tsume blinked, "Why not? You're doing fine."

I floundered, "I, uh, I need music."

"Let's just start off _without _music since a lot of practice is going to be solo."

I gulped, rubbing my sweaty palms on my uniform skirt. "Er, okay, I'll give it a go."

There was a stretch of silence between us. Tsume waited patiently and I felt a cold sweat break out onto my forehead.

_Stop being a baby, _I chanted, _just sing it. Just say it at least. You looked like a deranged fish._

I swallowed thickly and said, "Ahhhh…"

Tsume raised an eyebrow, "Well…that's one vowel."

I had collapsed onto the floor, cradling my head, "I'm doomed. I'm destined to live a horrible fate. Goodbye, karate. I miss thee."

"Oh, c'mon." The silver haired boy laughed, helping me up, "You did fine for a first try! I definitely have your voice type down. So, no worries!"

I blinked in astonishment, "You do?"

He nodded sagely, "You're a Mezzo-Soprano."

"…That means…?"

"Basically, your tone deaf."

I groaned, letting my head fall onto my knees, "What? They have a thing for that?"

"Well, from what I can gather from research, Mezzo-Soprano is basically rapping. Your octave is no different than talking. I think, with a little effort, we can make you a soprano…"

My lips trembled and Tsume freaked out, "It's not that bad! I could be wrong! This is the internet we're talking about, I could be completely wrong!"

That didn't stop me from being humiliated come tomorrow. I could already feel the embarrassment creeping up my neck. I covered my head with my arms, "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!"

"AH! Kaoru, don't have a nervous breakdown! You'll make me cry too!"

"I'm not crying! I'm unhappy!"

"…uh, foods ready."

I looked up to see Tsume's dad in the doorway, giving us a weird look. He looked more amused then confused. He probably already knew what we were freaking out about. Tsume looked horribly embarrassed curled up in his chair.

"Heard." My friend mumbled.

Ken laughed, "Sounds like you two are stressing out about school, huh?"

"Yeah." Tsume kicked his desk lightly, looking like a sad puppy. I sniffled, tugging at one of his bed sheets to occupy my hands. Ken gave us another once-over and seemed to restrain anymore laughter, despite the fact he looked like he dearly wanted to fall over and die from it.

He coughed, "Well, anything you'd like me to help with?"

Tsume perked up, "Yeah! I'm trying to teach Kaoru to sing, dad. See, Kaoru here wants to join the karate club but her supervisor is…well, rude. So, she has to join the choir club too but she's tone deaf!"

I grimaced and tried to make myself disappear. Thank you, Tsume. I needed more people knowing I was freaky bird siren.

"Hmm…" Ken rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I didn't do any clubs back in my day. You should ask your mother."

"Mom doesn't sing, dad." He made it sound like a fact of nature.

"Good point." An idea seemed to hit him and he grinned at us, "Hey, I know someone who could help! Ah, but you won't be able to meet them until the party…"

I whimpered, "I don't think I can last a week…"

"We only meet up two days a week, Kaoru." Tsume reassured, seeming more on board with the idea with how sparkly he'd gotten, "You just have to pass. I'll help as much as I can, but you must absolutely avoid solo!"

I nodded with a salute, "Yes, sir!"

Ken motioned out the door, "Well, little choir infiltrators, dinner is served."

He was just too funny.

Dinner was a nice affair. Being half-ghoul, we had to have what the community called 'mixed food'. Our human and ghoul diets are sated and the human community won't be completely traumatized by the blood. Tsume's mom ended up cooking us some sort of Rotisserie Meat while they just had the donated human meat/organ rationed out by the HGBPS or whatever.

I think Tsume had been worried about my reaction to his parents eating actual human meat that wasn't cooked in some sort of way. But my dad was a full ghoul and he ate like a bear, so I wasn't concerned. His mom ate like she didn't care if I was uncomfortable or not, but his dad ate more delicately and treated each bite like it might be different then the last.

Tsume has told me about his problems with eating humans. And how he got over them. I thought this as I munched on my food.

"How was work?" Touka started.

"Tiresome." Ken sighed, sipping from some coffee, "We still haven't found the spy amongst us."

That perked my attention. I swallowed quickly and asked, "There was a spy?"

Tsume nodded slowly, "Yeah. Dad mentioned a spy somewhere in the Guides."

I blinked at that, "Do you think that might be why they weren't stationed everywhere?"

"What?" Touka raised an eyebrow at us, "There's not nearly enough Guides for that."

Tsume and I shared a confused glance. Ken caught on and gently placed down his fork, "Did someone, perhaps, tell you this?"

"Karin did." I nodded and then frowned, "But she…"

I didn't know what to say. She couldn't be a liar. Had she been saying those things just to make us secure? Were Guides really that low on numbers that they couldn't cover the 20th ward that well anymore?

"She doesn't know much beyond crucially." Touka snapped, biting viciously into a particular bite. I shut up, feeling like there was some conflicted emotions here for our head of ghoul administration.

Ken was silent, staring down at his food thoughtfully. Tsume leaned towards me and whispered, "You don't think…?"

I nodded briskly.

I _had _thought about it. But decided that it was ridiculous. Karin just wouldn't do that to us. She had let us into the school, she got a top score in human studies, and furthermore, she was a trained Guide. She had fought _against _them. She kept us updated and she personally fought for our rights.

There's just no way she is Devoted.

* * *

***I'd like to point out that Tsume has no idea what he is talking about with choir. It'll come up later. **


	4. reign

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

.

.

_reign_

.

.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Actually, I was about to piss my pants, but that was beside the point. Tsume hovered us outside the choir room. To my dismay, I'd have to visit this hell hole before heading over the karate club. It was more of just an introduction followed by admission. An admission I feared I would not pass.

"Ah, Tsume, you're late!" Someone called once we entered the room.

My eyes were assaulted by a lot of color upon walking in. Inspirational posters, colored music sheets, a large kitty banner, and stained glass art. I had to blink, and once I did, a dark haired girl appeared before us. Her hair was blue, almost black. Her eyes were like a cats, golden and silted. She had a grin that was both mischievous and commanding. Probably the most eye catching about her was the big sweater that read 'Kitty has claws'.

"This the new girl?" She popped her head in my direction.

Tsume chuckled nervously, "Yeah. This is Kaoru. Kaoru, this is Noki."

Noki threw her hand out and grasped mine, giving it a vicious shake, "Half-ghoul, huh? Well, you better step up your game, new girl. We're almost done with the school year and you've got some work to do to catch up."

I whimpered at that. Tsume gave me a reassuring pat before others sauntered over. In total, I counted around fifteen students were asking me questions and talking over one another. I kind of wanted to disappear into a black hole. Tsume seemed too distracted to help out.

"Where's Kaido-sensei? Is he late?" He asked Noki.

Noki was doing a pretty good job of intimidating me by comparing our heights. She was insanely tall, "Nah, I think he called in sick today. Again. Just a free day today, Tsume."

The relief I felt nearly had me collapsing. Someone next to me laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder. I noticed foremost his fiery red hair and a neon green sweater that looked too big for him. He also had a band aid on the bridge of his nose.

"The new kid is so nervous!" He exclaimed, giving me a hair ruffle I hissed at. "So, what are ya? Ghoul or human?"

"Ah…" Noki stared blankly at the boy, "Why does such a dumb thing matter to you, Daichi?"

"Nono-chan." He puckered his lips. "You know I plan to take over this club with an iron fist."

Her eyebrow started twitching, "In your dreams, ghoul trash."

Everyone chuckled at Daichi's downtrodden expression. I figured Noki was in charge whenever the teacher was gone. I also figured every single one of these people were out of their god damn mind. Tsume especially. He was smiling and enjoying himself like the nerd he was.

"Actually, Kaoru is like me." Tsume piped up, perking everyone's interest.

"Eh, a half ghoul like Kaneki-san?"

"No way! Aren't they super rare?"

Daichi lurched forward, nearly sending me to the floor as he stood up to a podium, "Impossible! Don't half ghouls die at birth?"

I deadpanned. "Yes. I'm so unlucky right now I'm actually a ghost."

Noki burst into laughter, "Daichi, you idiot. Didn't you hear about that doctor in our history class? They say he or she invented a method to keep half ghouls alive in the mother's womb. That was, like, a decade ago. You're so out of date it's hilarious."

Others laughed, followed by Daichi blushing furiously and pointing at a surprised Tsume. I was desperately trying to disappear with this dumb health lesson.

"You!" He shouted. "Are you trying to usurp my throne!?"

"A-Ah…" Tsume laughed sheepishly, "You caught me. I'm trying to take over the world."

Noki sputtered, "Tsume, what the hell!"

"It is curious though." Someone piped up, halting whatever the hell was going on, "Why doesn't this doctor have a name?"

Noki scoffed, crossing her arms, "Isn't it obvious? The Devoted _and _the Scouts would kill them because they helped the ghouls. They're keeping the identity of the doctor a secret."

Smiles dropped as everyone shuffled nervously at the mention of the terrorist groups. I huffed, more relaxed now that no one was singing and everyone was somewhat decent.

"They're just dumbasses." I dismissed drawing some confused looks, "The Peace Organization is going to be all over them now with their recent attack."

"My mom works as a Guide. You don't think she's in danger…?"

"Er, I'm kind of nervous…"

"Ehhh…"

"Hey!" Noki shoved Daichi away from the podium, ignoring his loud protest, "Stop getting your panties twisted up over some shady people! Kaoru-san said it herself. They're just dumbasses."

"Yeah…" Daichi rubbed the back of his head, more somber, "But what about the two ghoul kids…? The ones who survived the attack. What's going to happen to them?"

We went quiet again. Tsume kind of shuffled forward uneasily before meekly saying, "Well, if they happen to end up here…let's give them our best reception, right?"

Smiles broke out and agreement went up among the others.

"Should we invite them to the club?"

"Eh, maybe we should check with sensei first in case they aren't settled in yet…"

"Kaneki-kun is a genius!"

Noki laughed. I kind of liked her laugh because it was borderline maniacal, "Took the words right out of my mouth! Now, since sensei is going to be a lazy slug, I think we should call it off today. Go home and enjoy some time with family."

Cheers went up, "Noki-san for president!"

"Hold it!" Daichi howled, looking scandalized, "Who died and made her leader?"

"Your face, probably." Noki shrugged carelessly. Everyone laughed at Daichi's offended look. Tsume appeared next to me as the others started to pack up.

"Well, that went by better than I expected." He chuckled and I managed a faint grin, "Want me to walk you to karate?"

I outright laughed, "Me? Need an escort? Well, if you must insist, Tsume-hime."

He squawked, face turning red, "Kaoru!"

"Hey, you two." We paused and looked towards Noki, her face looking rather serious, "You both have rides home right?"

I hid my grimace whilst Tsume nodded, "Yeah. What's with the concern, Noki?"

She sighed, looking annoyed, "Nothing. Your parents are big in the Peace Organization though. You've got a big target on the back of your head."

I bristled, "As if I'd let anyone try and beat up my friend."

Noki chuckled at that, ruffling my hair like Daichi had, "Keep up the spirit then. Hopefully this storm passes so I can walk the street knowing I'll see all my club members' next meet."

We bid her farewell, her words weighing heavily on my mind as we walked the school.

.

.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"AND SWEATY!"

"BUT SUPER AWESOME!"

I'm pretty sure the art kids who'd gotten out at the same time as the karate kids were more than a little disturbed with our behavior. Or probably our smell. We had worked up quite a sweat.

Kazuya looked ready to do a cartwheel, but restrained himself. He broke his arm last time he tried, "Oh, wow! Did you see our sensei? He's the real deal! And all the upperclassmen were really supportive of us!"

I nodded vigorously, "I'm a little upset we didn't get to any cool fighting, but we learned a lot, didn't we?"

"Hell yeah!" Kazuya jumped like a damn hyperactive rabbit, "Too bad we only meet once every week. That was so cool!"

I gave a content sigh, simply relishing the school air conditioners as we made our way outside. Kazuya couldn't wipe the stupid cheeky grin off his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask how choir went." Kazuya blinked at me. "Did they find out about your dead animal voice?"

I scowled at him, "No. Club was let out early because the teacher never showed."

"Ha!" Kazuya's grin returned full watts, "Must be a lucky day."

We found our way to the sidewalk, stopping and waiting for Kazuya's ride. I'd managed to convince him to, mostly under the guilty conscience that I might die walking home.

"I can't wait to tell my parents." Kazuya seemed ready to jump in the damn road he was so happy. I put my hand on his shoulder just in case he decided to be an idiot, "Dads going to be so proud! Moms probably going to make my favorite for dinner. Oh, this day is just awesome!"

I laughed, "It's actually a little weird. I was expecting something bad to happen, but it looks like the worst has passed."

A silver SUV pulled up the curb and I felt myself brighten as the windows rolled down. Kazuya's mom was awesome in more ways than one. For one, she could drive a car so expertly you would think she was a race car driver. Or a criminal. Anyway, she's also a Guide at the Peace Organization and I always loved watching her show off her weapon.

"Hey kids!" The white haired lady grinned at us from the driver's seat, "I got your text, Kazuya. Had a nice time?"

"The best, mom!"

We filed in, both of us taking the backseat as the car took to the streets. Some light classical music was playing through the radio. It was overshadowed by Kazuya's loud voice.

"-and _then _he says we might be able to try the moves on another member next meet!" He wiggled in his seat excitedly, "I can't wait!"

"That's good to hear." She smiled at us in the rearview mirror, "Anything good to hear from you, Kaoru-san?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Nah, Kazuya nailed it. Although, I was kind of wondering if you're going to the Kaneki's party…"

"Oh!" She nodded, "Certainly. It's been awhile since we've seen them."

Kazuya's smile twitched, "Wait, does that mean we have to bring Jin?"

"C'mon, Kazuya. She's your little sister and you should support her."

"Mom, she's _weird."_

I laughed nervously, "Well, she is kind of scary whenever she sees me or Tsume…"

She sighed, seemingly amused and exasperated. She seemed to mumble something about 'his obsession' before we pulled up in front of my house. I hoped out, bidding both of them farewell and watching them drive off.

"It's a good day." I surmised.

And walked inside.

.

.

It was just going to be a sibling night.

Tsume wasn't the only one whose parents ditched out sometimes. Mom worked late at the hospital. Dad would get held up in doing his covert stuff. It'd be just me and Yoru for the evening. We'd usually just crash on the couches while watching some old movies. Since we were half ghouls, we were allowed to overbalance our diet a little and indulge in some popcorn and candy. Just a little though. Even if we'd have a slight stomach ache the following morning, it was enjoyable while it lasted.

"You know." I started once we were on the second movie of some sci-fi shit. It was a little old and the acting a little stiff, but we'd grown up on these it never truly seemed too bad to us, despite dad scowling whenever we popped it in.

Yoru inclined his head, popping a taffy in his mouth.

"In choir today," I hummed, "They talked about how rare half ghouls are."

Yoru snorted, "We're rare alright."

I blinked, "What do you mean by that?" Because something in his tone sounded bitter.

He sighed, looking away from the movie and up at the ceiling, "It's all about trust, Kaoru. If a ghoul and a human can't get a long, then no babies."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I shouldn't have to." Yoru huffed, chewing another taffy thoughtfully, "I remember when you were born."

I groaned. "Oh, here we go…"

He swatted my head idly, continuing on, "Mom and dad were a mess. This is when the supplement pills were just becoming a thing, you know. They tried before and I was just a miracle because mom isn't a ghoul whose stomach would eat me inside out. They were afraid I'd eat _her _though. Somehow it worked out, but with you…"

He trailed off nostalgically, and I nudged him to get him going again. "Anyway, I didn't think they'd be so stressed out over a baby. I was a little younger then you when they had you, so I didn't understand the low survival rate of half ghouls. But you were born normally like any other baby. The pills worked well."

Supplement pills, as far as I'd gathered from mom, were pills taken thrice a day to help stimulate the baby, or keep them in a state of calmness so no hunger can rip them up. I grimaced at the gruesome scene my mind cooked up.

"I don't want another sibling." I announced.

Yoru laughed and ruffled my hair, "Yeah, I don't think I could handle another one of you."

We kind of stopped to watch the movie for a little bit. We got to the scene where the protagonist faces off the antagonist before I piped up again.

"Tsume wants another sibling."

"It's not that uncommon now." Yoru said. "Some human and ghoul relations are happy with the pill now that they can have children. It erased a lot of issues but one."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Huh? But mom says-"

"Human and ghouls still distrust each other, Kaoru." Yoru shot me a meaningful glance before cracking a grin, "Course, that's mostly because humans don't know if the ghoul they're crushing on is a bottom feeder or not. Ghouls are just inheritably cautious."

He paused to stare at me and then said, "It must have missed a generation."

I bristled and jabbed him angrily, "Hey, you have human friends too! You guys always go to the park to work out and be muscle junkies."

He laughed and we said nothing. The rest of the movie played out with the protagonist winning and the cast bowing to the camera. I smiled despite the cheesy ending.

It was a happy ending, and that's what counts.

* * *

***I would once again like to point out that this is AU. Tokyo Ghoul:RE happened but only parts.**

**Fun Fact: I originally planned for Tsume to be a girl. I don't know what happened, to be honest. **


	5. spectrum

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

.

.

_spectrum_

.

.

I felt like a porcelain doll.

Actually, I think that was a bit far. Let's just say I haven't worn a dress since the funeral I attended when I was little. Wearing one now felt awkward and weird. School uniforms I can handle. Sometimes I can get away with shorts instead of the skirt, but it's always an annoyance. A dress though? The only one diabolical enough to get me into one is my mom.

She's a nut when it comes to dressing me up.

"Kaoru!" I heard dad call as I fixed my shoes in front of my bedroom mirror, "We're heading out. Hurry up!"

"You can wait!" I shouted.

The dress was alright. It was a sea foam green, with the front stopping just above my knees and the back nearly touching my ankles. The informal party ended up making me feel like I was going to prom. Thank god my mom didn't force make up on me. She knows how much I hate the smell. My hair, being short and messy, was merely brushed out with a hair clip to make it steady. Even mom couldn't salvage this rat's nest.

I eyed myself skeptically in the mirror. I looked like I had mugged someone for this dress, to be honest. I'm not a dress person. I'm a shorts and t-shirt and tomboy as hell type of person. These dress shoes were killing my feet.

"Kaoru!" The sharp call of my mother had me wincing. The party started twenty minutes ago and she was practically going hysteric with how slow the rest of us were going. Didn't help that Yoru kept complaining about his suit.

"Coming!" I called, trotting out of my room, barely remembering to stuff my phone in the dress pockets. I made my way to the living room to see my family in all their glory. Dad and Yoru looked practically identical. Yoru just had shorter hair and it was more combed back then dads. His suit was also tan where dads was a pale white. Mom was wearing a low, calf cut pink dress. The color kind of melted into white towards the ends. Her purse looped over her shoulders as she pulled the house key out of it.

"Alright." She smiled. "Group picture!"

I groaned at the same time Yoru did. It took a while to put mom's old photography camera on its stand. It also took a while to get a 'perfect' picture, according to mom. Dad didn't seem to care. I was kind of jealous how he was able to just roll with whatever mom did. It was like a superpower.

"Got it!" Mom smiled, flipped her camera so we could see, "I'll keep the goofy photo too."

The two photos were polar opposites. One photo had all four of us smiling pleasantly at the camera (or in dads case, smirking). The other one was funny because mom hadn't expected dad to dip kiss her, and I hadn't expected Yoru to tickle me while I was trying to make my eyes go cross. The outcome was pretty hysterical.

We ended up walking to Tsume's house. We weren't far away and dad was all about saving gas on our car. Even though we had enough saved in the bank for four cars. He seems to believe we're homeless or something when we're pretty well off in our little one story house.

"Dad, I passed my Trigonometry final." Yoru spoke when we were half way there.

Dad whistled, "I bombed that when I was your age. Good job."

Mom rolled her eyes in amusement, looping her arms around one of dads as they walked, "This is nice. I'm glad Ken-kun decided on this party. It's been awhile since we've all been together like this."

Dad made a humming noise, "I think it was about a year ago. We've been busy at the PO."

I kind of figured because Tsume's dad was head of guide defense and the guy who trained him was head of guide offense. My dad was part of the covert operations group and Tsume's mom was captain of a group of Ukaku infiltrators, part of the elusive infiltration squad. Kazuya's mom was part of the captains division, made up of team leaders and officers. His dad was vice commander of the Guides, a job just short of being supreme overlord of Tokyo's finest.

"Hey." I piped up, a thought coming to me, "Weren't the guides called investigators at some point?"

"That was the CCG, before they got removed." Dad replied, his voice kind of muffled since he was resting his head on moms, "Anteiku and the remaining CCG guys founded the Peace Organization after the Peace Act. Or, well, after we kicked the hell out of Aogiri."

I grinned at the name of the terrorist group that got their asses handed to them by the war. Tsume's mom had been the one to beat up Aogiri and their alliance with Futon, a lousy, sleazy group of thugs that are good at blowing buildings up. Any survivors now live at the ghoul asylum. Course with Aogiri gone, little asshole groups like the Devoted and the Scouts decided to show up all high and mighty.

"That's awesome." I said. I didn't miss dads smile.

We got to Tsume's house. Cars were littering the street and people who I had no idea knew Tsume's family were walking towards the house. The house itself was alight with activity, noise, and laughter. Dad huffed and mom giggled, seemingly guessing his plight.

"Just for a while." She promised. "Crowds are just natural, you know?"

Dad didn't look convinced. Yoru and I laughed.

We headed up the stairs to the house, the door already left open for anyone to walk in. Entering found ourselves amongst many people, conversing with smiles and others telling dramatic stories. One guy was doing a hell of a job pantomiming a bomb. Kazuya was right. It was going to be one of _those _parties.

There didn't seem to be a distinct area where the party was. The stairs were closed off and the living room, dining room, and library were alight with activity. I kind of smiled at a game of beer pong going on in the kitchen.

"Go have fun." My mom nudged me forward, "Just don't drink anything suspicious."

"I got drunk when I was her age." Dad said.

"Yes, but you're special."

I snorted, but none the less made my way through the crowd, searching for either Kazuya or Tsume. Neither seemed to be around or anyone my age.

"They might be in the library." Yoru said, surprising me that he was still with me, "At least, that's where I believe Tsume would be hiding."

I squinted at him, "Isn't a few of your friends around here somewhere?"

"I'm looking for them too." He casted me an evil look, "Want to get rid of me so soon?"

"Yes. You smell."

He chuckled as we made our way to the library. It was huge. I think at one point it was supposed to be a study, but Tsume's dad had it remodeled taller and wider to fit an entire library. It was a little less crowd in here, more people mingling by the tables then by the bookcases. I noticed a head of silver towards the back in a corner and grinned.

"I found my loser." I leered at my brother mischievously, "Think you'll be okay on your own?"

He glared at me, "Brat. Go take a hike."

I laughed, letting him ruffle my hair before walking away. I maneuvered around a group before trotting up to my nerdy friend, who was frowning heavily down at the open book in his lap. He was dressed up in a suit, to my surprise. He usually would hide from his mom until the party was over, but it looks like he wasn't able to escape this time. His suit was black, making his hair practically glow in his little dark corner. I also noticed his glasses were missing.

"Can you even read that?" I asked, squinting down at the words.

He jumped with a squeak, snapping the book shut, "K-Kaoru! You scared me! When did you get here?"

"Just now." I tilted my head at the book cover. "Finally got to reading that book huh? How is it?"

He frowned, glancing around before discreetly shoving it into a nearby bookcase. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior as he stood up, "It's…it's different than I expected."

"What's with the secret agent shift eyes?" I glanced around, finding no one I knew that'd jump him for reading a book, "And, again, where are your glasses?"

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I lost them again."

"You ditz."

"And," He huffed, casting a glance at the bookshelf, "I'm still hiding the book from dad."

I kind of stared at him for a moment before scowling, "Are you waiting to finish it or what? You didn't look that happy to be reading it."

"I don't like parties." He sent a distasteful look to the group by the door, "I don't understand them. It makes it hard to concentrate."

I frowned, "Tsume, you're like the only guy I know that can read through an earthquake. What's _really _bothering you?"

He didn't speak for a moment, instead staring thoughtful at the floor for a time. I shifted impatiently. Tsume was such a deep guy.

"…Kaoru." He slumped, "My dad's friend is here."

I stared at him before looking around in bewilderment, "If you haven't noticed, _all _his friends are here."

"No!" He furiously shook his head. My eyebrows about disappeared into my hairline when I noticed his face was turning red, "My dad had a best friend before he became a ghoul. The guy is nice and his wife is too. But their daughter…"

This felt familiar. I distantly recalled Kazuya mentioning them, and about a girl who clung to him like a love sick puppy. I grimaced.

"Dude, is that why you're hiding here?"

He nodded weakly, watching the door like a mouse would a snake. I smiled, throwing my arm over his shoulder, "No sweat! I'll just keep you all to myself! Or, at least until Kazuya-baka shows his face."

"Just follow Jin's screams." Tsume suggested.

The plan was brilliant enough.

We shadowed our way around the crowd, exiting the library like to ninja's we were. A lot around us seemed to be wearing the gray uniform of the PO. So Tsume's dad had planned it accordingly where everyone got off work. Still. Didn't explain how the guy had ulterior motives.

"Hey look." Tsume nudged me, "its Yoshimura-san."

I followed his gaze, grimacing when I caught sight of the manager of Anteiku. I know the guy is old, like super old. It also didn't help he was experimented on for god knows how long. Sometimes he walks around all fine, sometimes he limps. By then the staff are already getting his cane out and telling him to take it easy. And when he doesn't? He ends up like he is now, in a wheelchair, getting carted around by his daughter.

Poor guy.

"Kaoru-kun, Tsume-kun," The wrinkly old man greeted us with a pleasant smile, his hands folded in his lap, "It seems you're doing well."

"Er, yeah." Tsume shifted nervously, eyeing the cyan haired women behind the wheelchair. She didn't seem to be paying attention to us, conversing dully with a green haired guy. I was kind of getting annoyed with these eccentric people.

"You've been pushing it, huh?" I tilted my head meaningfully towards his wheelchair, "You should take better care of yourself, you know."

He chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind. Have you met my daughter?"

We both shook our heads. He caught her attention and she turned towards us, raising a delicate eyebrow. I kind of squinted at her, because she didn't like a day over 25.

"Eto." She introduced curtly, looking sullen.

"Er, uh, Kaneki Tsume." I could practically hear him trembling, "P-Please to meet you…"

He was acting weird, I noticed. Tsume was usually sort of polite and not wiggly when he met people. But this person seemed to bring a whole burst of anxiety to him. I wonder why.

"Nishiki Kaoru." I greeted with a wave.

Eto merely graced me with a dry look. I don't think she was a fan of parties either. Yoshimura took it all in stride, asking Tsume where the bathroom was and then being rolled away through the crowd. I watched the two go and then nudged Tsume.

He flinched, "W-What?"

"Are you gonna have a panic attack?" I asked. "That was strange."

He got fidgety, looking away from and where the two had disappeared. His reluctance made me purse my lips before turning away, "Alright, whatever. Let's go find someone to haunt."

He managed a weak smile. I don't think I could have gotten anything else from him.

We walked the house twice with no luck. A lot of people were running late, obviously, but it was weird how Kazuya's family was late. His mom was all about being punctual.

"Kaoru." Tsume spoke as I dodged a ping pong. "About earlier-"

I hummed, "Don't want to hear it. In the past. I'm moving forward. Is that salmon?"

I barely caught Tsume's grateful look before descending upon his dads beautiful food. Seriously. It's no wonder Tsume wants to be a chef, how on earth can anyone match up to this deliciousness? Both of us sat on the counter watching the game of beer pong wind down into a friendly game of cards. I think Tsume was more content to be a part of the party now that I was here. He was such a pansy.

"Tsume." His mother appeared, red filled glass in hand. She looked pretty, I thought. He hair was done up into a short ponytail and her dress was a nice black and red. There seems to be a bit of frills too, something I didn't expect out of a no nonsense person such as herself.

She gave her son a kiss on the cheek, making him sputter and blush, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Yeah…" Despite misgivings, it didn't seem he could stop a shy smile from forming, "Kaoru here is keeping me company."

"That's good." She hummed, taking a sip of her drink. "Your father is in the living room if you need him."

"I know." His smile widened. "I saw. Is uncle Ayato with him?"

"Yes." Touka tossed the kitchen table a glance, where we'd been watching my brother get smoked by some expert card players. It was funny watching his pained expression. "Kaoru's parents are there too."

That was good to know, I guess. "Thanks."

"Mom," Tsume leaned forward, kicking his feet slightly, "Is Kazuya's family here yet?"

"They called a while ago. They said they'll run a little late."

We both slumped, exasperated and a little impatient with our friend. Touka gave us a smile of amusement, "Why don't you go talk to Yukari-chan?"

Tsume choked. I think that was love sick girl. I gave him a sly smile, "Yeah, Tsume, let's go find this Yukari-chan. I'd kind of like to meet her."

He tossed me a scandalized look. Touka chuckled, placing another kiss on her sons head before ghosting away with a 'behave' and 'don't drink any alcohol or so help me you're grounded'. Tsume looked extraordinarily pale.

"Traitor." He said.

"Guilty." I agreed.

Tsume hopped off the counter and I followed, both of us trotting into the living room where all the stories were being swapped. Laughter rang around us as everyone cheered to something my dad had said. Ken was laughing jabbing a dark haired man in the shoulder.

"Ayato-kun, tell the one story again. It's the only one you ever tell."

Ayato was a brooding fellow with long hair the color of his sisters and had his arms crossed like he was macho but was actually stick thin. I think I understood why Tsume's dad teased him.

"Don't mock me." Ayato growled. "You try telling a different story."

"Alright." Ken agreed before he was swiftly distracted by our presence. "Hey, kids! Enjoying yourselves?"

"Tsume is planning world domination!" I accused.

My friend choked on air, tossing me a betrayed look. The living room burst into laughter. I think a lot were drunk, especially my dad. He looked half asleep on the couch, resting his head on moms shoulder. Then again, no one around us looked innocent with their flushed cheeks and cheeky grins.

Ken laughed good naturedly, "We're playing a story game. Care to join?"

Tsume instantly brightened. Dad was fun time to him. Even if he had to share, I think just being in the guy's presence was enough to make the kids day.

"Sure." We agreed.

We sat down on the opposite couch, next to a brooding orange haired guy. I think he lost the game at some point, or just looked spectacularly drunk. Tsume looked uncomfortable, with the way he inched towards me and eyeing everyone like they were bombs.

"Alright." Ken nodded to himself, ignoring Ayato's annoyed look, "Hinami-chan, you next."

Both of us blinked, slightly surprised Fueguchi-sensei was here. Then again, she was an old war buddy too. It's hard to think of our school councilor as someone other than a teacher, much less a fighter. The women stood and took her place next to Ken, smiling out at everyone. Her dress was a tan with little flower designs. I think it went well with the flower in her tied up hair.

"I don't believe anyone's heard this before." She tossed a sly look at Ken, "But one time, I tried to dye big brothers hair purple."

Everyone laughed. Even Ayato choked on his drink. Ken looked offended, "Hinami-chan! When was this?"

"When you came back after six months." She explained, her smile growing, "I even bought the dye, I was so for it."

"What stopped you?" My mom asked from across the room.

"I accidently used it on Touka-chan."

There was a bark of laughter from dad, followed by many others. It was ironic how Tsume's mom entered the room at the moment, looking smug and a little terrifying.

"Thank you for the idea, Hinami-chan." She praised. "I'll be sure to use it in the future."

Ken gulped.

Tsume, I noticed, looked ready to prance he was so happy. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face either. This was fun.

Ken collected himself gracefully, turning towards our couch, "Shirazu, why don't you tell us one?"

The drunk orange head- blonde, I corrected myself, his hair just looked damn weird- bobbed his head before standing on his shaky feet. He was so drunk I kind of laughed.

"One time." He began theatrically, swinging his arm out dramatically, "I met a goat with kagune."

Everyone cracked helpless grins, trying their hardest not to laugh out loud. The Shirazu guy seemed completely oblivious, giving his surroundings a droll look, "It was a mighty foe. Tasted like shit. Saiko, your turn."

"Hell no." Someone spoke from the crowd, a blue haired short lady who was lying down on one of the couches, "Make one of the midgets do it."

I blinked as everyone turned towards us. Tsume's smile twitched as it seemed he'd frozen. His dad grinned encouragingly at us, "Well? Any stories to share?"

I decided to rescue my friend and stood on the couch, almost falling off when Shirazu promptly face planted onto the last cushion. The force almost sent me tumbling, "I've got a story!"

"Oh no." I faintly heard my mom, but was over shadowed by cheers. I discreetly glanced at the kitchen, hoping Yoru won't hear me.

"My brother," I began and I heard my dad snicker as he knew where this was going, "was around, uh, twelve. I'd say I was four. Maybe. I don't know. Anyway, that loser decided we'd go play hopscotch."

Tsume cracked a wide grin. He'd heard this story already. The nerd.

"So we did." I continued, "Only, you know, there's this crazy cat lady who used to be our neighbor. She was a real nut. Owned about sixteen cats. All of them furless and wrinkly as hell. My brother ends up tripping and falling on one of them."

Chuckles went around and I felt myself smirk evilly, "Scared him so badly he peed himself."

"Kaoru!"

I laughed, despite the horror of seeing my brother in the doorway.

"That's not how it goes!"

"You were the pansy that time! Admit it! That cat scared you shitless!"

"Did it have a kagune too?" Someone asked and everyone laughed.

Yoru's face was beat red, "You're in for it now brat."

To my surprise, Tsume stood up, wobbling a bit next to me, "Actually, I remember one time where Kaoru fell down a ditch."

I choked. Oh. My. God. He was going to tell the story. What an asshole.

"She ended up from the 20th ward to the 4th ward, running from a pack of rabid dogs." He looked like he hardly could contain his grin, "If Chihuahuas could be called rabid."

My face burned as everyone laughed. They hadn't been there. Those dogs were evil. Satisfied, Yoru walked in, idly cuffing me in the back of the head, "Try harder next time, beansprout. You might get lucky."

"As if I could lose against a fat head like you."

Tsume laughed sheepishly, "Oh, boy, I started something."

"Now, now," Ken was laughing, tears in his eyes, "It's all fun and games. Who's next?"

More stories were tossed around, Ayato being teased for being a '103 bones lover' or whatever. My dad told a story about how he spelt coffee on Touka, resulting in the best uppercut he'd ever seen. It was a great time.

"Hey." Tsume tugged on my dress when it seemed Touka was getting really into describing a staring match between her and Yomo. "Let's go."

I reluctantly followed him out of the living room. I noticed he seemed enlightened, with a small smile on his face, "Sorry. It was getting crowded."

"It's no big deal." I shrugged. "It was getting kind of boring anyway."

"Yo, predators!"

"Kazuya!" I laughed, finding the dark haired guy strolling up to us like he owned this super damn rich house. He was wearing a black tux, a stupid little red cloth tucked into his pocket. His hair was combed back, just a little, but I could already tell he'd been running his hand through it with how the ends stood up.

"Thank goodness!" I watched in amusement as Kazuya collapsed against Tsume, who nearly fell under his weight, "Sane people! People who don't take forever in a shower! People who don't get locked in said shower! People who aren't Jin!"

"Kazuya, she's your sister…" Tsume's feeble protest was largely overlooked by Kazuya's crocodile tears.

Kazuya made handling a seven year impossible. Hell, my own brother made sounding me impossible, even today. Older siblings were so weird.

"Did your mom freak out?" I asked.

He collected himself, ignoring Tsume's glare for the snot on his tux, "Yeah. My dad had to handle it because I ran ahead. My mom can make you feel guilty for existing if she wanted to."

I smiled nervously. The kind women suddenly had a vicious shadow behind her.

"But that's for later," He waved off, giving us a look, "I want to catch up. The library?"

"The library." Tsume confirmed.

* * *

**Fun Fact: If their dead there, they might just be alive here. RIP shark boy. **


End file.
